


Keep All Hands and Feet Inside the Vehicle. A Story In Eight Limericks.

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen, Limericks, Podfic Available, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How not to possess your own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep All Hands and Feet Inside the Vehicle. A Story In Eight Limericks.

**Author's Note:**

> This started at [spn-bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org) as a response to [classysleuth](http://classysleuth.dreamwidth.org)'s prompt, demon Sam's attempts to possess his reanimated body. I suspect the limericks came from listening to Good Ship Venus one too many times. Many, many thanks to [fannishliss](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com) for betaing this and helping me wrestle with recalcitrant lines.  
> [reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com) did an _amazing_ [podfic](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/54157.html) that adds so much to the story; you can download it individually or as part of her The Intangible Residuum collection.  
>  Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.

There once was a young man named Sammy  
Whose body had gotten quite clammy  
And when he awoke  
His brother did choke  
And Sammy did call him a pamby.

Sam was lacking an angel for healing  
(Cas was gone, before God he was kneeling)  
When you're down in the grave  
There's no need to shave  
But your body is not so appealing.

With his bones he could play at mancala  
Or hit the notes: do re me fa so la,  
So his body was sunk,  
And quite frankly it stunk,  
And dripped parts all over the 'Pala.

So torqued was Dean by his dumb brother  
He glared 'cross the seat at the other  
"Dear Sammy," he said,  
"I'm glad you're not dead,  
But fix this or you I will smother."

"Resurrection is practic'ly annual  
But there's still not a handy Dead Manual,"  
Sam's black eyes did flash,  
He patted the dash,  
"So fuck off, be nice, I'm King Samuel."

"Oh sorry your highness, forgive me,  
There's no crown on your brow that I see,  
So shut up you bitch,  
Don't scratch if you itch,  
And pray there's an answer from Bobby."

They drove through the hours with quiet,  
And Sammy was stuck lest folk riot,  
For his visage was grim,  
He was missing a limb -  
At least brains were not in his diet.

So how did they fix this disaster?  
Not spells and some oil of castor.  
With one perfect tear  
That's followed by beer  
And quite manly hugs chased with laughter.


End file.
